The Prediction
by DiamondsFallingDown
Summary: What if Yong Ha had gone back to the Medium later that night? Would he be able to change his heart? Or is something else in the cards? Jae Shin x Yong Ha


**What if Yong Ha went back to the Babbling Medium's after his 'night out' with the ginsaeng, before he returned home to find his Forbidden City? This is what I imagine happening – just for fun. **** It's just cute, but I may make it sillier later. It was early on in the show when this happened, so keep that in mind.**

**Yong Ha's POV**

With a sigh to himself as he looked up at the sign outside the building once more, he prepped himself to go inside, letting his arms swing at his sides for a moment. Finally, as if pushing off of something, he entered the doorway and passed through the hanging silken fabrics that shielded the room from the entryway.

Casting a dubious look around to see that the place was empty, dimly lit, and smelled of herbs, Yong Ha slowly made his way to sit down across from the motionless man he had seen earlier. He looked over his shoulders again after this man lingered in his trance, feeling a little nervous. He wasn't one for the supernatural – in fact, the idea freaked him out.

The _guy_ freaked him out – his head hung back, arms sprawled on the table, barely seeming to be breathing. _What are you doing here, Yong Ha? You should leave … now … _

As he quietly went to stand again, the man seemed to begin humming – deep and throaty at that, sounding just terrible to Yong Ha. His face did not hide his distaste at all, but he supposed it wouldn't matter since the man was still lolling at his neck.

"Excuse me, sir," Yong Ha said carefully, recalling the young mistress's words earlier and how it seemed better to be respectful, as much as he tried to force himself. As he composed his mask, he reached to tap this man on the arm just once.

The man did not stop humming – in fact, he got louder. Feeling somewhat frightful, Yong Ha slid back some as he recoiled his hand quickly. He was just about to turn and crawl swiftly from the room when the man spoke in a hissing, low whisper that seemed to reverberate his hums that had just ceased; "Young Master – you have a tendency to run away. A habit your friend does not approve of, I see."

Yong Ha turned back around to face this man, interested highly now. _Perhaps he is more accurate than I assumed._

Poising with his elbow on his propped up knee, he rested his chin on his palm. He knew not to interrupt – instead, he waited. The man held out his hand, something Yong Ha knew to be an indication of payment before service. He also knew, being fluent in commerce, that this also indicated how well the service was performed.

He pulled a healthy sum from his other sleeve and placed it in the man's hand, still inside the pouch he had kept his money in. The man did not look, but rather rubbed the silk as he closed his lids once more. Yong Ha knew this man was doubtlessly considering the weight of the figure in his hand compared to the quality of clothing his client wore.

After only a moment, the man slid the pouch from view with the one hand and fanned out cards on the table between the two with his other. Yong Ha looked at them, and then gave the man a questioning glance, "This will help me change my heart?"

The man nodded and then spoke in his raspy voice, not pretending to be mystical as he had been earlier with the young mistress, "If your heart wants to be changed, the cards show me how to lead you that way."

Yong Ha smirked, deciding to go with it, and pulled back his sleeves as he sat up straight to look over the cards. His eyes scanned the cards eagerly, but he decision was halted by the man slapping his hand that reached for one.

Yong Ha was shocked, pulling his hand back and shaking it. He held onto it, "Aish!"

"Clear your head, fool," The man tut and then held out his own hands, palms up. Hesitantly, Yong Ha put his delicate, slender hands to match this man's fat, oily ones. "Focus!"

Yong Ha gave the man a dirty look when he noticed his eyes were closed and then closed his own. He instantly saw what his heart wanted but his head was trying to hide. The shock of it held his attention so that he did not notice when the man had guided his hands.

The first two cards were drawn, Yong Ha's hands placed on the sides of the deck, and his eyes opened in shock. The man still sat blindly, two cards before him face-down, but he spoke deeply once again, "Choose the last one now – while you feel this."

Instantly, Yong Ha's right hand grabbed the card that called to him – it seemed to pulsate to beneath his hand before he touched it. If he had not been so enthralled by ridding himself of those images permanently, then he probably would have fled from the second shock.

"When the sky conceals the moon, it is a sign that the heart is concealed as well," The man said casually, but still in his deep, throaty voice. He flipped over the first card without looking at it, and then the second as he continued. "In your instance, it may be better to keep the heart silent for it is a dangerous thing."

Yong Ha was glad the man did not see him grimace, but he had paid enough to ensure the man stay silent. He composed his mask as the man turned over the third card that Yong Ha had placed besides the other two.

The man paused for a fraction of a second, "These cards show closeness, cunning, and secrecy – you surround yourself with those who have things to hide as well, fitting for one who likes to flee."

Yong Ha picked up on the bite at his character, but passively watched on – reminded of his interactions with his father as he did so. The man continued, seemingly pleased to not be interrupted. "The first card shows reciprocation of all feelings – whatever you feel, so does the other half of your heart. The second shows crafty measures to insure safety. The last shows mass secrecy amongst those close to you."

His mask was slipping at the astounding nature of these cards, but Yong Ha inclined his head as another question formed. The medium's hand shot up to stop him, even before he formulated the words to ask. He shook his finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Young Master … I have one card left. The solution card – the card which will guide you on how to forget these things… or … guide you towards them."

The man held out his hand again, Yong Ha did not need instructing as to what to do. He watched as the medium sensed the cards, perhaps looking for the one that gave off vibrations to him. Feeling a mixture of fear and hope, Yong Ha struggled to decide on which he wanted.

Closing his eyes, he saw images flash before him – in and out of the past ten years – smiles, scorns, shoves, shoulder hugs. The medium dropped his finger on a card. Yong Ha felt a tingle run up the tip as it touched the back of the card.

The man slid it, looked at it, and then looked at Yong Ha – all with narrow eyes. "Time is needed for what you seek. This card shows to continue normally, following the heart you try to suppress."

Yong Ha looked down at where his finger still rested on the table, the spot where the card had been before it was slid beneath his touch. He then smirked with a small chuckle. When he looked up, the medium was already back to the position he had started on, head resting back, cards in a stack, and arms lounged on the table sides.

Standing to leave once more, Yong Ha dusted his hands off – an amused look taking over his expression. He made it to the silken curtains before turning and looking back at the medium. _I spent that much to be told that I can't be changed … and I can't say I'm upset about it either._

Smirking to himself, he left the empty café and headed home for the night. With thoughts of returning to Sungkyankwan tomorrow, he wondered how long it would be until this reading would take to come into being. He then laughed quietly to himself, cursing himself for being superstitious.

"Ya, Yoerim, where are your women," A voice called from behind him as he turned up a lane. Yong Ha turned to see his best friend sitting on the wall of a bar. "I didn't think there was a curfew for them."

Yong Ha smiled as Jae Shin leapt from the wall and walked to join him. Upon reaching him, Yong Ha placed an arm around his friend. "You are showing your lack of experience, my friend."

Jae Shin sneered at him, but then laughed as they walked up the way together. Giving him his usual smile, Yong Ha took a moment to take that in and then looked back ahead to the pathway – still with his arm lingering on his friend's shoulder without complaint. _If time is all I need, then I most certainly wouldn't mind waiting for you, my friend._


End file.
